


Emi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [245]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, This one is for you Hermano, Tributes, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: La mémoire n'est pas temporaire.





	Emi

**Emi**

  
Emiliano ne reviendra plus, il n'est plus un joueur de Nantes, il n'est même plus un joueur. Il n'est plus présent pour sa famille, ses amis, les supporters, ses entraîneurs, l'Argentine ou Cardiff qui allait l'accueillir. Il a des regrets et des remords comme chaque personne, mais au moins il n'a plus peur de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour changer sa situation. Emiliano est mort et la seule chose qu'on l'autorise à faire là où il est l'attriste malgré la peine qui avait disparu de son corps. Il est forcé d'assister chaque jour et chaque nuit à la tristesse et la douleur de son entourage, au flot de larmes qui ravage chaque visage qu'il rêverait de tenir dans ses mains une dernière fois. Emiliano survole Nantes autant qu'il le peut avec le même espoir encore et encore, faire disparaître la peine de ses amis, de sa famille. S'il pouvait seulement une fois, juste une fois, leur parler, leur dire qu'il va bien là où il est, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de pleurer pour lui, Emiliano n'est pas fort au point de ne jamais pleurer. Plus les jours passent là-haut, plus il pleure seul, recroquevillé sur lui. Il ne veut pas être responsable de leur douleur, il veut les voir heureux, les voir sourire à son souvenir, pas pleurer à cause de son départ précipité.

  
_Avec ces ciseaux, la mort a coupé un fil qu'il ne fallait pas._ Emiliano se demande souvent pourquoi les gens continuent de pleurer alors que la mort leur en a trop pris, c'est un jeu pour elle, peut-être qu'elle triche, mais ils devraient tous s'y habituer, il n'y a pas de marche arrière possible. Ils quitteront tous ce monde un jour et tout le monde le sait, alors pourquoi nier la réalité ? Emiliano a accepté sa mort au moment-même, c'était son destin et toute sa vie s'arrêtait là, il n'y pouvait rien et c'était mieux comme ça pour lui, il n'aurait pas à craindre la mort.

  
Emiliano ne craint plus rien maintenant, il attend, pas la fin de ceux qu'il aime, mais le début de leur nouvelle vie à ses cotés, il est prêt à les accueillir, parce que son départ a trouvé son arrivée, parce que sa peur s'est transformée en courage. Il va les revoir, tous.

  
Le moment venu, Emiliano sera là.

  
Fin


End file.
